The present invention relates to oscillatory failure monitors and more particularly to an oscillatory failure monitor for a pitch axis control system.
Failure monitors have been utilized heretofore in aircraft flight control systems as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,481 which utilizes a dual channel servosystem for signal comparison.
In contrast it is an object of the present invention to provide inner loop modeling in a pitch axis control system with further error signal processing of inner loop disturbances.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, signal processing is provided of an error signal generated through a disturbance in the inner loop of a pitch axis control system. An inner loop model circuit of the inner loop of the pitch axis control system is provided to generate the error signal. Error signal processing of inner loop disturbances includes amplification, rectification, signal level detection and integration by filter circuit means with subsequent critical threshold level determination wherein upon critical threshold level detection the affected actuator power is switched off.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and objects, reference should be made to the specification and accompanying drawings in which: